


making up the rules

by satiricalnerd



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, proposal fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satiricalnerd/pseuds/satiricalnerd
Summary: Twelve years after the Promised Day, Fuhrer Roy Mustang has the power to change his relationship with Riza.Fluff and humor to follow :)
Relationships: Background Havolina, Heymans Breda & Vato Falman & Kain Fuery & Jean Havoc & Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Rebecca Catalina/Jean Havoc, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang, RoyAi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	making up the rules

“I can’t believe you’re Fuhrer now,” Jean Havoc mused. “I always wanted to put my feet up on this desk.”

Fuhrer Mustang raised an eyebrow. “You still better not do that, Havoc.”

“Why not? You gonna court marshall me?” Jean teased, placing his dirty boots on the Fuhrer’s desk.

“I dunno, boss,” Captain Breda added. “Maybe you should court marshall him. You’ve done crazier things.”

“That’s true, Jean,” Fuery chipped in. “I’d be careful if I was you.”

“You guys let the Fuhrer have his ambitions, why can’t I have mine?” Jean moaned. Nevertheless, he removed his boots from the desk and sat in his seat. Mustang rolled his eyes as he brushed the dirt off his desk. 

“You guys have to get back to work at some point,” the Fuhrer said under his breath. Havoc could see the small smile on his superior’s face and could tell that Mustang was glad that his group of friends was here with him. More than friends he supposed- they were more like partners. In all Jean’s life, he’d never quite had the relationship that he did with the Fuhrer’s old group. In the twelve years since the Promised Day, they had grown even closer. 

What could he say? Friends that planned coup d’états together, stayed together.

Havoc turned his head to watch as the door to the Fuhrer’s study opened. 

“Come in, Colonel,” Mustang said with a small smile.

“I’ve brought some paperwork to be filled out,” Colonel Riza Hawkeye said as she shut the door behind her. 

She saw Breda, Havoc, and Fuery. Sighing, Hawkeye said, “Sir, how are you going to do your work with these three in here again?” 

Jean smirked. “More like ‘how would he do his work without us’! You’ve been too busy to push him to finish his paperwork. Except now, the entire country relies on that paperwork.”

Havoc could tell that Riza was about to smile.

“Well, I have some more work for the Fuhrer,” the recently promoted Colonel said.

She walked up to Roy’s desk and set the paperwork down.

“You might want to take a look at this form,” Riza said professionally, and pointed to the third paper down in the stack.

“Do I have to do it right now?” Roy Mustang said, almost as if he was whining. 

“I would suggest it, sir,” Riza added. 

Groaning, the Fuhrer looked over the sheet Riza had pointed out.

“Does he have to do this now?” Havoc protested. “We were just having a good time.”

“I thought you were helping him with his work?” Riza said with a small smile, raising one eyebrow in thinly veiled jest. 

Havoc rolled his eyes. All these years and he still couldn’t get past Riza. 

“Colonel, this is-”

“With your signature,” Colonel Hawkeye interrupted, “you can permanently get rid of the anti-fraternization laws in the military.” 

Havoc and Breda exchanged a look.

Roy pulled out a pen and signed it at the bottom. 

“It’s about time! Tonight I’m giving Rebecca Catalina a call,” Jean said with a smile. In reality, he and the First Lieutenant had been romantically involved for the past two years.

“Because you haven’t been seeing her already,” Breda said, smiling mischievously to himself. 

“What? No, I haven’t!” Jean said, blushing furiously. Did everyone know about that? “Well, anyway, it doesn’t matter. It’s legal.” 

Everyone in the room chuckled.

“Fuhrer, sir,” Riza said, speaking up. “Will you marry me?”

Everything in the room seemed to stop. 

“Holy sh-” Breda started to say before his mouth was blocked by Fuery’s hand.

Mustang smiled. “Of course, Colonel Hawkeye. I love you, and always have.”

“I love you too, sir,” Riza said with a smile and an unmistakable blush. 

There was an intense moment of silence between everyone in the room. Then noise erupted. Fuhrer Mustang wisely waited for the initial shock to wear down before he fielded questions.

“You and Hawkeye? How long has this been going on?” Breda said, squeaking. 

Roy looked at the clock. “About two minutes.”

Havoc’s jaw dropped. “But, Sir,” he started to say. “Surely you wouldn’t … you know …”

“Get married without knowing each other?” Riza suggested. “I don’t think that’s a remotely accurate assumption, Havoc.”

“I- uh -” 

Jean’s brain could hardly process what had just happened. 

“I knew it!” Fuery jumped up out of his seat. “I knew you guys were a thing!” 

“He did mention the possibility of you two being together a weird number of times,” Breda remarked.

“I can’t wait to call Falman and tell him!” 

“The Fullmetal kid is going to lose his mind.”

There was no hope for a normal workday after that. Jean felt like he’d been hit with a shockwave. Sure, he’d definitely lost a bet that Roy and Riza would announce their relationship directly after the Promised Day. 

“Well, congratulations,” Jean said with a smile. He didn’t mean for it to sound half hearted- he loved the Fuhrer and his Colonel- but his shock was unparalleled. 

Mustang smiled. “Thanks. Now that this law is gone, Riza can maintain her rank as Colonel, as well as be married to me.” 

Jean nodded. The shock was wearing off, and he was absolutely thrilled for his best friends. 

“So, will we call you Colonel or First Lady?” Jean teased.

Riza gave him a soft smile before exchanging a glance with Mustang … her fiance. 

“As I will be retaining my rank and authority within the military, you can still refer to me as Colonel.”

Mustang nodded. “Makes enough sense. Colo- Riza, have you called Rebecca yet?”

Riza lifted a finger in the air. “Give me a moment, sir.”

A few minutes later, the Musgang was huddled around the office phone, watching Riza’s reaction to telling her best friend about her recent engagement. 

Riza yanked the phone away from her ear. Everyone could hear a whole lot of excited shrieking. 

“Well,” Colonel Hawkeye said loudly over the sound of her best friend’s excitement, “I guess we’ve got a wedding to plan.”

Jean Havoc tuned out, grinning from ear to ear. He would be able to invite Rebecca to the wedding- as his date. He smiled to himself. Things do tend to work out in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking I'll make this a multichapter fic, (not sure yet) and add on the wedding prep in the next chapter! This whole work is going to be very light, fluffy humor. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
